


Beautiful Stranger

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Proms RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5614762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From A Prompt. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Stranger

The quote is, for once, tucked onto John's pillow. He normally wakes her for a goodbye kiss, but given how tired she's been lately he has left her to sleep, she would be angry but then, he always has such good reasons. The quote also helps. 

'You are so used to your features, you don't know how beautiful you look to a stranger.' 

The quote hits home, hard and fast, almost like a punch to the gut and yet, where she should probably be crying, she is smiling. She can't help but smile, it's a typically John gesture, kind and loving but also truthful. She adores him for it even when she's angry that he didn't wake her up. She will wait for him to come home, although she doesn't doubt that he could easily ignore her until she's asleep again. He never has before now but she doesn't know lately. 

John is smiling when he returns home, carrying several letters and, with an amused glance at Katie, he sets the first in front of her, noting her smile as she reads it. 

"I'm not the only one you know... you really are beautiful."

"I think I'm starting to believe you."

Katie can barely hide her smile and he grins as he kisses her softly. 

"Me... or Phantom?"

"Both."


End file.
